


Fred and Ginger- I mean, Susie and Sammy

by phantomthief_fee



Series: Haunted Ink [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Interlude between the haunted house and movie, Just wanted to write something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Joey Drew's throwing a Halloween party, and Susie wants to do a couples costume.





	Fred and Ginger- I mean, Susie and Sammy

Inspiration posts [X](http://cozylittleartblog.tumblr.com/post/166542467965/hey-what-if-sammy-and-susie-dressed-as-some)  [X](http://disneyphantomlover.tumblr.com/post/166654481789/shinyzango-hohohohohohohoh-i-sure-had-a-lot-of)

* * *

 

Sammy didn’t do costume parties. Sure, he’d loved dressing up when he was little, mostly as composers, but it seemed rather silly now that he was an adult. Besides, it gave Wally another reason to get on his case. But when it came to Susie, he made an exception. He always made exceptions for Susie. So, Joey was throwing a Halloween party. Normally, Sammy wouldn’t want to go to a company party, but this was Halloween so he was definitely attending. Susie had been rather excited as well. Susie was the sort of person who always dressed up for Halloween. She planned out her costumes months in advance. This year, now that she was dating Sammy, she wanted to do a couples costume. 

“That is, if you’re alright with it.” She added quickly, pausing in her planning. Sammy shrugged, glancing back from the piano. 

“Depends on what you have in mind.” He said. Susie smiled mischievously. 

“How do you feel about Fred and Ginger?” 

 

Wally hugged the wall and watched everyone else get drunk. If there was one thing he could always count on when it came to these parties, it was that Joey would always provide a steady supply of booze. Wally didn’t drink himself, never had, but it was pretty funny to watch other people get drunk. Currently, Bendy was completely trashed and trying to flirt with a potted plant. It was better than the time he’d tried to fight snow, though. The little demon was dressed as a vampire, to go along with Boris’ werewolf costume. Alice had dressed as a witch, with Allison dressing as Alice herself. Henry was dressed the same way he had that time Bendy had possessed him. Joey was dressed as Walt Disney. Again. Norman had decided to wear his upcoming movie costume. Shawn, Grant, and Thomas had shown up for about five minutes, then decided to go out drinking on their own. Wally himself was a zombie, the same costume he’d had for years now. He was wondering why Sammy and Susie hadn’t shown up. Sammy never missed a Halloween party. Sure, he never dressed up, but Sammy fucking loved Halloween. Then the door opened, and Sammy and Susie entered. The whole room stopped and stared. The couple was dressed as Fred and Ginger from Swing Time, and they looked amazing together.

“Holy shit.” Wally almost dropped his punch cup. 

“Why did everyone stop?” Susie asked. Sammy just shrugged and kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll go get us something to drink.” He said, walking off. He was smiling. He was actually smiling. Everyone was stunned. 

“Is...Is something wrong with him?” Wally whispered to Susie. “What’s he doing with his face?”

“Yeah, why is he doing it?” Norman walked up behind them. 

“You’re all acting like you’ve never seen Sammy smile before.” Susie said, folding her arms. 

“We haven’t.” Norman said flatly.

“Oh come on, you’ve seen him smile.” Susie said. Sammy returned with two cups of some sort of Halloween cocktail, raising an eyebrow at Wally and Norman huddled around Susie. 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“They’re freaking out because you’re smiling.” Susie said, taking the offered cup from Sammy. “I was telling them they’ve definitely seen you smile before.”

“We haven’t.” Norman said. 

“Yeah, we totally haven’t.” Wally agreed. 

“You’re both the worst.” Sammy said, still smiling. 

“Aw, c’mon, you love us.” Wally grinned and nudged him. Sammy, without missing a beat, pulled Wally’s hat down over his eyes, sipping slowly from his cup. Wally sputtered and stumbled back, trying to get his hat away from his eyes. Norman did the rational thing, laughing and pointing at him. 

“That was a bit cruel.” Susie said. 

“Should I help him?”

“No no. Let him suffer.”

It didn’t take too long for Wally to get the hat off, and he was fuming when he came back over. Sammy’s smile widened. Wally made a rude gesture and went to get another drink. Something non-alcoholic. 

“Hey, let’s dance.” Susie suddenly said, tugging on Sammy’s hand. 

“Dance? Here?” Sammy frowned a little. “Why?”

“We’re dressed as Fred and Ginger.” She said. “We have to do our costumes justice.” Sammy smiled and shook his head. So they danced. Rather well, at that. No one in the studio even knew Sammy  _ could _ dance. It was....It was sweet. It even brought a tear to Wally’s eye, seeing the couple dance together, looking so in love. Although Wally did pretend to gag a little when he caught Sammy watching him. At the end of the night, Joey decided to hold an impromptu costume contest. Sammy and Susie won, of course, since they had both a couple’s costume and very well made costumes at that. Joey was crying a little, given that he was extremely drunk, and talking about how much he loved his family here at the studio. 

“Okay, you’ve had enough.” Henry hooked Joey’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get you home.” 

“I’m fine!” Joey slurred, waving his free arm. “I’m fine! I just want them to know how much I love them! T-They’re so beautiful and amazing and- And-” Then he slumped a little, murmuring to himself. 

“Well, that was...interesting.” Susie said as she and Sammy walked to their car. “Still, it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

“Halloween is always fun.” Sammy said. “The costumes were fun too. And the dancing.” Susie leaned over and kissed him. 

“Thank you.” She said, settling in her seat. “For going along with me on this.” 

“Of course.” He smiled again at her. This had been worth it, in the end. Especially to see Susie so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was all inspired by a doodle by cozylittleartblog on Tumblr. Full credit goes to them. I just wanted to write the thing.


End file.
